Care Bears Movie II: Original Soundtrack Recording
The Care Bears Movie II: Original Soundtrack Recording is the soundtrack to the "Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation" movie. The album was released in 1986 by Kid Stuff Records and was produced by Dean & Carol Parks. Album Background As with the first film, Patricia Cullen composed the score for the movie. Los Angeles musicians Dean and Carol Parks were credited as producers, writers and performers of the film's six songs which were included on the album. John Braden arranged & edited the album. Stephen Bishop (performer of the Oscar-nominated "It Might Be You" from the film "Tootsie") and Debbie Allen (from the TV series "Fame") were featured on the album as vocalists. Dean and Carol's daughters Acacia & Amanda were also featured on the soundtrack as background vocalists. The Parks recorded their contributions to the project at their home. At the time of production, they shared their experiences of working on the soundtrack. According to Carol Parks: "Our children helped us tremendously with their feedback as real Care Bear fans. When we took on this project, we made up our mind not to write down to children. There's a huge library of over-simplistic music available to children, but kids love music and they have very sophisticated tastes. When Debbie came over to the house to record 'Care Bears Cheer Song,' she brought her baby and nanny and manager and everyone had a great time." According to Dean Parks about the album: "The songs are particularly important because they forward the movement and reflect the action and feelings of the story. We try to make it so that everyone can relate to the music." Critical Reception Paul Attanasio of The Washington Post gave a mixed response to the film's music, stating: "The songs are dopey, but the score ..., which is mostly seven kinds of sprightly, has its occasional moments." Vincent Canby wrote in his review: "are unseen loudspeakers that pour out a nonstop Hit Parade of songs to be interred by, including 'I Care for You,' 'Our Beginning' and 'Forever Young.' ''" Joe Fox of The Windsor Star recommended it, adding: "Whenever things start to drag a snappy tune comes along to get everyone interested." One of the songs, 'Forever Young', is known to be well-liked because of its inspirational lyrics and tune, despite the movie gaining negative attention by critics and parents alike. Tracklisting #'Our Beginning' by Carol Parks #'Flying My Colors' by Dean & Carol Parks ''(background vocals provided by Acacia & Amanda Parks; additional lyrics by Alan O'Day) #'I Care For You' by Stephen Bishop (background vocal provided by Carol Parks) #'Growing Up' by Stephen Bishop (background vocal provided by Carol Parks) #'The Fight Song' by Debbie Allen (background vocals provided by Acacia, Amanda & Carol Parks) #'Forever Young' by Carol Parks Personnel *Stephen Bishop - vocals *Debbie Allen - vocals *Dean Parks - guitar *Carol Parks - vocals, background vocals *Bob Parr - bass *Kim Bullard - synthesizer *Michael Price - synthesizer *Michael Fisher - percussion *Acacia Parks - background vocals *Amanda Parks - background vocals Category:Albums